Sailor Moon: Dark Times Chapter 2
by mmsthanatos
Summary: Chapter 2 of the Dark Times Series


Sailor Moon: Dark Times

Chapter 2: Home Sick

Sailor Moon and all the characters from the original continuity are copyright the of the individuals owners. The characters are being used without permission but no money will be made from this piece of fiction.

John turns to Amy once they get into the house.

"Seeing as how both of us are up, why don't we get some breakfast?"

Amy nods and helps him slowly to the kitchen. John begins setting up the kitchen, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Amy thinks for a moment, "I'm not really that hungry right now, but thank you for the offer."

John just smiles at her, "I was told for years that the most important meal of the day was breakfast and seeing as how you are looking after me, I insist that you have a little something to eat. Besides you should feel honoured."

Amy raises an eyebrow, "Why should I feel honoured?"

"I've known you less then two days and I'm already offering to cook you something. That doesn't happen very often."

"Ok, you have convinced me. Can you make eggs and toast?"

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up."

"Not a problem. Just give me a few moments."

John begins cooking both of them breakfast, while Amy goes and gets dressed. Although his ankle is still sore, he manages to begin walking on it as he moves around the kitchen. Soon he is able to get used to the pain so he is walking without a limp.

As Amy walks back in she notices that John seems to be walking fine. She sits down at the table and watches him prepare their food.

"You ankle seems to be doing better."

"Not really, I just have a high pain threshold and I finally had a chance to get used to the pain."

Amy just blinks, "You really should give it a chance to heal then."

John just smiles as he begins serving himself and Amy, "Pain is a nerve response to stimuli, correct?"

Amy nods her head to agree, "Now it has been known that people who have studied the martial arts or trained their bodies to do the impossible can overcome practically any challenge, correct?"

Amy once again nods her head as she listens to John's theory, "Now these people have absolute control over their own bodies. If they wish they can increase or decrease their own heart rate, control their breathing and various other activities that most people could only dream of. Now I have trained my body over my lifetime to be able to withstand extreme amounts of pain and punishment. In doing so I have become able to get used to pain and work past it. It simply is a mind over matter philosophy."

Amy gives him a questioning look, "Why would you train your body like that?"

John just shrugs and continues, "I had a very active childhood and I was and still am a bit of a daredevil. Most of the stunts that I have pulled have usually ended up with me getting injured in one way or another. So I simply got sick of being laid up for however long I needed to heal. I normally heal at a fast rate but with the development of my body, I could heal even faster."

Amy still looks a bit puzzled, "How did you train your body like that?"

John smiles as he sits down at the table, "I taught myself various martial arts and used various teachings I read about in books as a guideline. Eventually I developed my own style and used it to help with my training. Now I think we better eat before our food gets cold."

Shawn slowly rejoins the world of the conscious. His mind flutters awake as he slowly sits up out of the bed. He looks over at Lita and smiles as he sees her still sleeping. He can tell that what ever she is dreaming about must be pleasant because of the smile on her face.

Making sure not to disturb her, he slides out of bed and begins getting dressed. As he looks back at the bed he notices that Lita is staring back at him.

"Good morning, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right. I am a light sleeper anyways. If you don't mind me asking where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going to meet with a couple people to discuss certain matters like the ones that happen yesterday."

Lita blinks at him, "Who are you going to tell?"

"Someone who already knows about us." Lita gives him a questioning look, "Ok, I am going to talk to the Outer Senshi. We have to discuss what Trista and myself saw and were told yesterday."

"Why don't we get everyone together and have one big meeting about it?"

"As you know the Outers, they are very secretive. Besides I know they will talk to me."

"How do you know that?"

"Myself, Thanatos and the Outers worked together several times during the Silver Millennium. They will listen to what I have to say and after our little discussion I will try to convince them to share the information with everyone else. After that I have to stop by the house to grab some stuff for work, which is tomorrow."

"Do you mind if I come with? I would like to see your place and I can help you talk to the Outers."

"That would be helpful however they are only expecting me, but I will come back here before heading to the house and pick you up. How about that?"

Lita thinks for a moment and agrees, "Ok. You win this round mister."

Shawn just smiles as he grabs his helmet and jacket, "I'll make sure to be quick about it, Ok?"

"Ok. Drive safely."

Shawn begins walking out the door and he hops on his bike.

John and Amy eat their breakfast as they get to know each other. John excuses himself because he has to call his work and tell them about the bike.

"This is Takahara, how may I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Takahara, this is John Blatchford. I am calling you to tell you that my motorcycle was destroyed yesterday."

John could hear the vein on Mr. Takahara's forehead through the phone, "And how pray chance did it get destroyed?"

"Well you see sir. There was this attack and the Sailor Senshi showed up and defeated this monster."

For some reason Mr Takahara seems to calm down considerably, "Oh. I thought you wrapped it around a tree or something. I'll just call the insurance company and get you one by tomorrow. Certain supernatural attacks are actually covered by our insurance company."

John's jaw just hits the floor as he hears that, "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

John hangs up the phone and walks back into the kitchen. He begins chuckling to himself as he sits back down at the table. Amy gives him puzzled look, "What is funny?"

"Apparently. The company I work for has insurance that covers monster attacks."

"Believe it or not that kind of insurance is very common here in Tokyo."

John stops laughing instantly, "You have to be kidding me?"

Amy shakes her head, "Nope. I'm serious. A lot of companies have lost a lot of money due to attacks from our various enemies. So they created a type of insurance to cover it."

"Well I'll be damned. I never thought that there was such a thing as monster insurance."

"It's a sad fact but the attacks affect the lives of everyone in Tokyo, not just us."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you have two more people who can help defend everyone. Am I right?"

Amy nods her head, "You guys are going to be a big help, especially with these recent attacks from the Negaverse."

"Yeah, and I'll do whatever I can to help you and the other senshi."

Amy blushes a bit, "That so very kind of you."

John stands up, "Oh that reminds me I have to give my mother a call and tell her how I'm doing."

John walks over to the phone and dials the number for his parents place. After a short conversation John comes back with a grim look on his face.

"John, what is the matter?"

"It's my sister. She was in a car accident last night and is critical condition at the local hospital. I'm going to have to go back and see if everything is all right. Mr. Takahara is not going to be happy about this, but it has to be done." John walks back over to the phone and calls Mr. Takahara and explains to him about what has happened with his little sister. Mr. Takahara, being a family man himself, understands John's situation and lets him take the time off of work and tells John that he can take the bike with him to Saint John.

John thanks him again for his kindness. He hangs up the phone and calls the airport.

"Hello, This is Tokyo International Airport. How may I direct your call?"

"I would like to book a trip for two to Saint John, Canada and I would like it to be ASAP."

"So that will be to Saint John, New Brunswick, Canada?"

"Yes that is correct."

"We have an opening for a flight leaving tomorrow morning at 11:30."

"That's fine just charge it to the following credit card."

John gives the operator his credit card number. "I can pick up everything at the terminal correct?"

"That is correct, sir. Thank you for flying with Tokyo International Airport. Have a good day."

John hangs up the phone as he sits back down at the table. Amy is the first to speak up, "John I'm not sure if you noticed but you ordered two tickets."

John just blinks for a moment, "Are you sure?"

Amy nods her head. "I am certain you did."

John just rolls his eyes, "I can't cancel the second ticket on the credit card because it was all charged as one item. I can't call the airport and cancel it because they will charge me a service fee that will cost an arm and a leg. Shawn can't go with me because he doesn't have the time off of work, only I do."

John brings his hand up to his chin and begins thinking. Amy looks at him, "I can go with you."

John looks at her, "I can't ask you to do that. You have responsibilities here that you need to take care of. Besides we will be heading to the other side of the world."

"Actually I have been on vacation for the past couple of days so I still have a week and a half of vacation time left. I have always wanted to journey aboard, but because of my responsibilities as a Senshi I never had the chance to. However now there are eight Senshi and Frost so I am very confident that they will manage. Besides this will give me the opportunity to meet your family in case we get together like we did back during the Silver Millennium."

John just looks at her in disbelief, "Ok. I'll take you with me. I have never been so soundly defeated in an argument before. The plane leaves at 11:30 tomorrow, but meet me here at 8:30, so we can pick up the bike and get to the airport on time."

"Ok, I better head home then so I can get everything ready for tomorrow."

"All right, I'll see you in the morning. I'll probably be out in the back yard when you get here, so just come around back."

Amy nods and grabs her things that she had brought as she leaves. John just looks out the kitchen window for a moment before he grabs the portable stereo and heads out back to do some martial arts training.

Shawn arrives at the house that Trista had told him to meet the Outers at. It had taken him a bit of time to find it because it was very out of the way.

He walks up to the door and knocks on it. Hotaru answers the door. "Hello Hotaru, is Trista in?"

Hotaru looks up at him, "Yes, she is. We have been expecting you. Please come in."

As Shawn walked into the house he took off his shoes and headed into the living room. Once he sat down on the couch he didn't have to wait long before the four Outers walked into the room. They all sat around the coffee table as Amarah spoke up.

"So, are you two going to tell us what the Elders wanted yesterday, or are we going to have to guess?"

Shawn just looks at her, "You are quite to the point aren't you. As I'm sure Trista has told you, The Elders did contact us yesterday. Their reason was to warn us."

Hotaru looks at him, "What are they warning us about?"

"The Great Darkness is coming and it will be arriving soon. If Earth has any hope of surviving, then the rest of the Guardians must be found and awakened. Now fortunately they have given us the order that they will appear in. Unfortunately we do not know were to begin looking."

Michelle is the next one to speak up "Was there any theories back during the Silver Millennium that would be valid now?"

Shawn thinks for a moment, "It was theorized that Thanatos may be one of them, but a series of tests were conduct and he was ruled out as a candidate."

Amarah looked at Shawn, "Why was he ruled out?"

Trista fielded the question, "Although he was a member of Serenity's court, he originally was a being from the Negaverse, one of their best generals at that. When he fled to the universe something happened to him and he wouldn't tell anyone about what happened that day. Whatever happened changed him in a way we couldn't describe, it was almost like he wasn't completely there."

Hotaru looks at Trista, "What do you mean? He didn't seem to be insane or having any other mental problems."

Trista shakes her head as she tries to find the words, "Not like that, it is almost like he lost something when he came through to this universe."

Michelle looks over at Trista, "What could he have lost? He showed various reasons why the Negaverse had originally appointed him as a general. He is smart, ruthless and has a never give up type of attitude. None of that seemed to have been lost when he was appointed to the court."

Trista looks at the floor, "I remember talking with him before he left the Negaverse, he seemed more cold and blood-thirsty then, but the instant he entered our Universe it all changed. He became more compassionate and over time became the man we all know."

Shawn looks at Trista, "Although John is the re-incarnated version of Thanatos, none of his killer instincts have left him. However his views have changed from what they were during the Silver Millennium. He has an entire lifetime to learn what it was to be a being of our Universe. Additionally because of his re-incarnation John has gathered negative energy in his body over his lifetime."

Hotaru looks over at Shawn, "What do you mean?"

Shawn gets a rather serious look on his face, "Although John has a very calm and collected appearance. He is constantly in turmoil with himself. Like I said before he still has his killer instincts and although he has never killed a single being in this lifetime, he will if he has to with little hesitation."

The Outers look at Shawn in shock as he continues, "He has trained himself through martial arts to try and discipline his mind and strengthen his body, but unfortunately the only thing that has gotten stronger is his body. He is like an engine of destruction if you set him off and he has the potential to be unstoppable. He is a very fast thinker and very creative when it comes to fighting."

Amarah looks at Shawn, "So you are saying he is a threat?"

Shawn looks right at Amarah, "Actually I saying he is going to be one of the best weapons we have especially against the Negaverse. This is because of his code of honour, he will literally do anything to protect his friends and family. Even if it means giving his own life, he'll do it. I know this for a fact, back during high school was when we meet."

"We met by chance and quickly became friends but when some of the bullies decided to rough me up because of a comment I said he was right there by my side. He took down 3 members of the football team by himself even though he was half beat to death he never left my side. I have seen him put his own body through extreme amounts of punishment and he comes out with little injury."

Michelle looks intrigued by this, "Is this part of the re-incarnation?"

Shawn shrugs his shoulders, "I think it may be possible but a lot of it was his training. If his re-incarnation had anything to do with it I would say that it gave him the potential to progress as far as he has."

John goes through the motions that he must have practised a thousand times by now. Usually training did bring clarity to his mind, but this time it did not. The only thing that was on his mind was if his sister was all right.

He stops for a moment and looks up at the sky. He had to try and clear his mind so he walks over to the stereo and turns it on. The first song begins to play it starts the beat off slowly but quickly builds to a pulsing rhythm. With each beat at passes John's focus becomes more absolute and he begins launching a flurry of attacks at the air. As the lyrics finally come into the equation John is finally completely lost to the music as he continues his training.

Amy walks back up to the house and knocks on the door. She waits a moment or so and knocks again, and no one answers. Confused she listens carefully to see if she can hear John coming towards the door, but all she hears is a unusual song coming from the back of the house. As she walks around the back of the house she begins to hear the sounds of ragged breathing. As she rounds the corner of the house she sees John training at an amazing pace.

She studies John for a moment and realizes that the music seems to drive him and as he launches an attack it is to the beat of the music. She soon realizes even though he is a bit on the skinny side he is quite strong, very flexible and extremely fast.

As the song slows and finishes John comes out of his trance and walks over towards the stereo to switch the song. Once he turns he finally realizes that he was being observed.

John begins scratching the back of his head, "How long have you been standing there?"

Amy is completely spellbound by what she had just seen. He really wasn't joking when he said that he studied the martial arts, but those flips and aerial attacks weren't from any style that she had seen in any book, that she had read on the subject.

John blinks as he walks in front of her field of vision, "Amy?"

Amy snaps out of her daze, "I'm so sorry I must have zoned out there."

John smirks, "What are you doing back here so soon?"

Amy looks at him, "I came back because I forgot something."

"What did you forget?"

Amy thinks for a moment, "I don't remember…"

John chuckles at this, "So you came all the way back here for something that you forgot the first time and you forgot what it was when you got back here."

Amy blushes out of embarrassment, "Yeah, that is correct."

John grabs the stereo and begins walking towards the door, "Maybe if you walk around the house you'll remember what it is. Feel free to stay for a while if you want, I just have to hop in the shower before I do anything else."

Amy walks in after him and begins looking around the house while John heads upstairs to the bathroom. Although she had thought of it as important when she had remembered the first time, it still escaped her now. As she looks around in the living room it occurs to her what she had forgotten. It was her book about certain advances in her field of study.

After a few moments John comes back downstairs, "So did you find it?"

Amy nods her head, "Yes I did. It was on the table by the sofa."

John smirks, "Well at least it was in an easy place to find."

Amy nods, "Well I shouldn't bother you anymore. I have been enough of a hindrance."

John shakes his head, "No, it's quite all right. I don't think you have been a hindrance at all. Actually I really have enjoyed your company and would really appreciate it if you stayed a little longer."

Amy looks at him and nods, "Ok, I will stay for a bit."

John smiles, "Thanks."

Amarah looks at Shawn, "Was there any other candidates?"

Shawn thinks long and hard for a moment, "It was theorized that some of the court members had the potential but most of them were not re-incarnated."

Michelle pipes up, "That we know of. There might be more out there still that we haven't even found yet."

Shawn nods, "This is true. We haven't met any of the royal guardsmen or members of the Genesis Organization. However please keep in mind that some of our enemies from back during the Silver Millennium may be kicking around."

Hotaru gives Shawn a questioning look, "Like who? Queen Beryl has already been defeated,"

Shawn looks at the group, " I was thinking of the Dark Star Syndicate, we don't know what happened to them."

Trista speaks up next, "It is a safe assumption that everyone who was at the last battle was re-incarnated. So we have quite a search on our hands if we are going to find any potential guardians."

Shawn looks at the time, "Well I have to get going, it's getting late."

Trista stands up as Shawn does and escorts him to the door, "We will be in contact."

Shawn looks at Trista, "Be sure to share this information with everyone else. It would be better if we had everyone looking instead of a select few."

Trista nods her head, "I'll talk to them at a later time."

Shawn hops on his bike and drives back to the restaurant. As he pulls into the back parking lot he sees Xavier there. Shawn looks at Xavier for a moment, "What are you doing here and how did you get out of the house?" Shawn motions for Xavier to walk over but Xavier just stares at him.

Shawn gets off his bike and begins walking towards Xavier, "What is the matter? Here kitty kitty kitty…"

Xavier smirks as he continues looking at Shawn, "You know when you do that it demeans us both."

Shawn just stops dead in his tracks, "Did you just talk?"

Xavier thinks for a moment, "Yes I'm quite sure I did talk."

Shawn just blinks dumbfounded, "Ok… This is new."

Xavier walks over to him, "No not really, but I know you have been reawakened as the Guardian of "Ice" and frankly I am here to make sure you keep out of trouble. Understand?" Xavier walks over to the back entrance of the restaurant, "Coming or are you going to stand out here in the cold?"

Shawn just gives his head a shake and enters the restaurant being followed by Xavier. Xavier smirks as he walks up the stairs behind Shawn, "So what have I missed? Anything interesting?"

"I defeated Maznite, just yesterday."

"I thought you finished him off on the moon?"

"I guess I was wrong." Shawn calls out into the apartment, "Lita you still here?"

"Yup, I'm in the bedroom. I'll be out in a moment."

Shawn sits down on the couch in the living room, and Xavier sits beside him. Lita walks out of the bedroom and into the living room. She notices Xavier, "Oh what a cute cat, when did you get him?"

Xavier smiles, "Actually I found him, it's nice to see you again Princess Lita."

Lita looks at Xavier, "I just find it kind of scary that you are not the first talking cat I have seen in my life time. I'm assuming you are from the Moon Kingdom."

"Your assumption would be correct. I too have been sent here to help the Senshi with their upcoming battles and to help establish Crystal Tokyo. I'm sure you have heard that song and dance before so I will be brief. I was and still am Prince Shawn's of Mercury adviser. My responsibility is to keep this big lug out of trouble and trust me that is no small feat, especially when Thanatos is around."

Lita raises an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips, "Who sent you here exactly?"

Xavier smirks, "I am not at liberty to say at this particular moment."

Lita looks at Shawn, "How long have you known about him?" as she points to Xavier.

Shawn looks at her, "About 5 minutes now."

Xavier looks at Lita, "I am to presume that Luna and Artemis have been guiding the rest of you?"

Lita nods, "They have been with us since the beginning."

Xavier looks over at Shawn, "When do you think I can meet with the rest of the group?"

Shawn looks at Lita and then back at Xavier, "It shouldn't take too long. We have to talk to them anyways about recent events."

Xavier looks at Shawn with a questioning look, "What recent events?"

"The elders contacted myself and Trista after my battle with Maznite."

Xavier nods, "So it is good that I arrived so soon. What did the elders say to the both of you?"

"They said that the time called the Great Darkness will be arriving within the next four years and we need all of the Guardians awakened to have a chance of surviving it."

Lita looks at Shawn, "The Guardians?"

Shawn looks at Lita, "The Guardians are eight beings that control various aspects of the universe. They have absolute control over their elements. The eight Guardians are as follows, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. They are the inner points of the star. The outer points are Light, Darkness, Space and Time. All of these elements make up everything in the universe."

"What star are you talking about?"

"The Guardian Star is the symbol that they use. As the Guardian of Water I am actually one of the weaker Guardians. However we are going to have a problem because the Guardian of Space was originally split into two components. Energy and Matter."

"Why was that?"

"The original guardian of Space was a being by the name of Void. He went completely mad with power. As the legend has it, it took the remaining Guardians and a third party to finally defeat him. The crystal of Space was split into two halves and sent across the universe."

"Who was this third party?"

"No one knows. We only know of their name, Nexus. The legend tells us nothing else about this being."

"But you said we have to awaken all of the guardians in order to survive the Great Darkness. So does that mean that we have to bring back this Void character?"

"With luck we will have someone who can handle that kind of power and not go completely mad."

"I hope you are right. I'm going to call the others over here and we all can have a little sit down discussion about what is going on here."

John and Amy are sitting on the couch when Amy's communicator begins beeping. Amy reaches into her purse and answers it.

"Hi, Lita. What is going on?"

"I'm just calling you to inform you that we are having a meeting at my cafe, feel free to bring that John fellow with you. We have some information that we need to fill everyone in on."

Amy nods her head, "We will be there shortly."

John looks at Amy, "Who will be where?"

Amy closes the communicator and looks at John, "We are having a meeting at Lita's and they want you to come along."

John shrugs, "Ok. Just promise me that I won't get blown up this time."

Amy looks at him, "I'm sorry about that. I really am."

John shakes his head, "I was only joking. I have an odd sense of humour."

John and Amy head over to Lita's cafe for the meeting. Everyone is already there when they show up. John is the first one to speak up.

"So what is this meeting about exactly?"

Shawn looks at John, "We got everyone together so we can try to come up with a plan of action, because this new Negaverse threat is going to have to be dealt with. Additionally Trista and myself have some information to share with everybody."

Amy speaks up next, "The Negaverse are mostly likely collecting energy again. However we do not know the reason why but they usually send only one operative at any time."

John looks at the group, "The reason they need the energy is to try and sustain themselves. The Negaversian royal family has perfected a way to almost achieve immortality through a device that takes the captured energies and infuses them into another being. Mostly like a member of their own court and someone who is completely loyal to the rulers of the Negaverse."

Raye looks at John, "How do you know about this?"

John shrugs his shoulders, "The only reason I know about it is because when I was still with the Negaverse the machine was used on me. It also causes a large amount of negative energy to be retained within one's body."

Mina speaks up next, "Was there any particular type of energy needed to power this machine?"

John thinks for a moment, "They mainly used the energy from younger people from this universe. The age range was mainly from early teenagers to people in their mid twenties."

Raye looks at John, "Why such a specific age range."

"It mainly deals with people going through puberty, apparently this is when the energy is at its purest state."

Shawn shakes his head, "Unfortunately there are a lot of people in Tokyo who are going through that stage of their lives. So we can't narrow down the list of potential targets."

John looks at Shawn and Trista, "So what is this news your guys have to share?"

Trista and Shawn look at each other and Trista takes the floor, "We have been informed that the Great Darkness will be arriving in the near future. Shawn and myself have a task to complete before it arrives."

Amy looks at Trista, "And what is this task?"

Shawn pipes up, "We have to find the six remaining guardians. They are crucial to the survival of this planet when the Great Darkness does arrive. Fortunately we know which order they will appear in."

John raises an eyebrow, "That is a good start but do we have any way to firmly find out who they are?"

Trista pipes up, "We will have to acquire the guardian crystals. They react will react to the person who is meant to be that guardian. The first one who is supposed to appear is the guardian of fire."

Hotaru speaks up, "Where are these crystals located?"

Shawn shrugs, "That's going to be the problem, during the Silver Millennium they were scattered through out the known galaxy on several different comets. Fortunately all of these comets have passed close by Earth within the thousand years since the Silver Millennium. So hopefully they have ended up on Earth, because we won't be able to get them otherwise."

Trista speaks next, "Luckily our crystals can also help us detect the other crystals. We know this for a fact because that is how Shawn's crystal was found."

Amarah looks at the group, "So we have to search the entire planet for how many of those crystals?"

Shawn speaks up, "We have to find 7 more of these crystals: We have to find Fire, Wind, Earth, Light, Energy, Matter, and Darkness. Additionally we have to find the people tat can wield their powers."

John shakes his head, "So we are trying to 7 crystals about the size of a quarter and 6 people out of the entire population of the world. It's like we are trying to find a needle in a haystack."

Serena jumps up, "Our luck is much better than that. We can do it."

Raye speaks up, "Serena usually we have really bad luck when it comes to searches like this. Remember the Rainbow Crystals, Pure Heart Crystals, and Dream Mirrors."

Serena looks at Raye, "But we found them all in the end."

John speaks up, "Anyways, it's going to be difficult to say the least. Well I have a bit of news to tell everyone. Amy and myself are going to be out of town for a couple days. I have a bit of personal business that I need to take care of and she has opted to come with me."

Shawn looks at John, "You do remember that we both start work tomorrow?"

John nods, "I have already discussed it with Mr. Takahara. He has given me the time off that I need to take care of this. We will be leaving tomorrow morning and we will try to back as soon as possible."

Shawn looks at John, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

John nods and follows. Once they get outside, Shawn looks at John, "What's up? I can tell that something is bothering you really badly."

John shrugs, "What makes you think that?"

Shawn shakes his head, "I know you John and you always get like this when something bad happens. So just tell me what is going on."

John shrugs, "It's nothing for you to worry about. It's being dealt with at the moment. Ok?"

Shawn nods, "Ok. I'll take your word on it."

John nods and heads back inside. As John walks in it is apparent that the girls were having their own little discussion about the news of John and Amy leaving the city.

Apparently one of the girls had said something to get Amy exceptionally embarrassed, because she was blushing quite badly.

John sits down beside Amy, "Is there anything else that we need to discuss?"

Raye looks at John, "We still haven't come up with an effective plan to stop the Negaverse."

John shrugs, "That in itself is the problem. We can't predict where they are going to attack. We just have to hope that we are in the right place at the right time."

Raye nods, "Do you know any way to make the attacks stop for good?"

John thinks long and hard for a few moments, "Besides going into the Negaverse capital and levelling it. Not really."

John looks at his watch, "If you excuse us, Amy and myself have to go and pack for our trip."

The next morning John is up early and out in the back yard training. Song after song goes by as he immerses himself in the music. All his aggression flows throughout him as he launches attack after attack against an invisible target. Eventually the song Intoxication by Disturbed comes on and his anger climaxes as he continues his assault.

His mind is so focused on one point that he doesn't even hear Amy call his name. All he sees is the rage that has been building in him from when he had heard the news of his sister's accident.

Slowly he begins to calm as he finally hears Amy. He turns to see her stand a few feet away from him. Her eyes wide as he realizes that he is no longer standing there as John, but the person standing there looking at Amy is Thanatos.

He quickly de-transforms as he grabs the towel by the stereo.

Amy looks at him bewildered, "How did you do that?"

John raises an eyebrow, "How did I do what?"

Amy looks into his eyes, "You transformed before my eyes without saying anything or without grabbing an item"

John looks at himself, "I'm not sure. The other day I had to say Saturn Darkness Power to transform. I didn't even realize I had transformed until I heard you calling my name."

Amy grabs her microcomputer out of her purse and begins scanning John. John looks at the time and realizes that they are going to have to be leaving very soon.

John looks at Amy, "The tests are going to have to wait. We have to get going, we don't want to miss our flight."

Amy nods, "I brought over my luggage that I'll be taking with me. It's all waiting in my car."

John nods, "I'll grab my things. Luckily I won't be bringing much, because I still have quite a few items over there that need to be brought here anyways."

John quickly grabs his luggage as he and Amy head over to the airport. The gentleman at the check in counter tells them that John's motorcycle will be arriving a little later than expected and that they can pick it up in Saint John after a couple of hours.

Shawn wakes up early and heads to work. As he walks into the building for the first time, he gets called up to Mr. Takahara's office.

Mr. Takahara looks at Shawn as Shawn enters his office, "It's good to see you, Mr Ingraham. I'm glad to see that you made it ok. I have called you here to tell you that you will be travelling a lot these next couple of days."

Shawn looks at Mr. Takahara, "I don't understand sir. I just arrived in Tokyo only a few days ago."

Mr. Takahara nods, "Yes I know. Unfortunately as of last night some of our servers have been hacked into by an outside source. This is currently under investigation. We are going to be sending you to the locations that may have had information compromised and / or stolen. As a network security engineer, it will be your job to go and make sure that this type of incident does not happen again. We have already arranged the flights and accommodations for you trip. Additionally the company will cover all of your expenses. You leave tomorrow at 9:30am."

Mr. Takahara reaches into one of his desk drawers and pulls out some plane tickets and a credit card. He hands them to Shawn, "Your first stop is our office in Boston, and then you will go to Saint John, London and Berlin. Additionally we have arranged for you to take an assistant of your choosing to go along with you, because we know we are asking quite a bit of you. It can be from an outside company, but please be discrete about the matter. If news of this incident got out, it would be a harsh blow to this company."

Shawn looks at the tickets and than back at Mr. Takahara, "How long do I have to update the security on these locations?"

Mr. Takahara looks at Shawn, "You can take as much time as is needed, but please be as quick as possible. We'll be giving you the rest of the day off with pay to prepare for your trip. Remember it's at 9:30am tomorrow morning."

Shawn stands and bows, "I'll make sure you be there, sir."

Shawn heads out of the office and over to the café. Lita is there cleaning some tables when she sees Shawn walk in the door.

Lita looks at Shawn, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to work."

Shawn shrugs, "They are sending me to another set of offices for the next couple of days. Something happened at work last night and I have to help clean up the mess. Plus I can bring an assistant with me on the trip."

Lita crosses her arms, "So where are you going and who is your assistant?"

Shawn smirks, "I was hoping you would be my assistant." Lita raises an eyebrow. "They said I can bring an assistant of my choosing to help me with this. All expenses are covered thanks to the company, plus you will get to go to Boston, Saint John, London and Berlin for as long as we want to take within reason."

Lita just blinks dumbfounded then jumps into his arms, "Sure! I'll go with you!" Lita stops for a second, "but that doesn't explain why you are here so early."

Shawn smiles, "They gave me the rest of the day off so I can get ready, because our plane leaves tomorrow morning at 9:30 for Boston."

Lita gives him a kiss on the lips, "I'll start packing right away."

Lita runs upstairs to her apartment as Shawn stands in the café looking bewildered, "I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction."

John and Amy arrive at the airport and get onto their flight. A couple of hours into the flight John calls up a friend of his in Saint John.

"Hi, Andrew. How are you today?"

"I'm doing all right. It's nice to hear from you."

"I need to ask you to do me a favour."

"What would that be?"

"I need you to give me and a friend of mine a lift to my mom's place."

"Sure. Where should I meet you at?"

"At the airport. We'll be flying in."

"What is with the sudden visit?"

John looks out the window with a cold stare, "Business."

"Ok. See you in a little while."

John and Amy arrive in Saint John and claim their luggage. They go out front and meet Andrew.

"Who is this elegant lady?"

"Hey dude. I would like to introduce you to Amy."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Andrew's the name."

"Nice to meet you, Andrew."

"So shall we get going?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The three of them arrive after a twenty-minute drive, to the west side of town.

"Thanks for the drive, there dude."

"Don't worry about it."

John and Amy head inside the quaint little apartment.

"Mom, I'm home."

John's mother walks downstairs.

"John, I'm so glad you came back so soon."

She looks past John and notices Amy.

"Who is your friend?"

"Mom, This is a friend of mine, Amy Mizuno."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amy."

"Hello, ma'am. It is nice to meet you."

"Hey mom, do you mind if we stay here for a couple of days."

"It shouldn't be a problem. Your room is just as you left it, and Amy can use the sleeping bag."

"Don't worry about it mom."

John looks at Amy.

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Well, I don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry about it. It won't be the first time I've slept on the floor, but first I have to go out and get some stuff."

Amy looks at John with a confused look on her face,

"Like what?"

"Well every time I come home after a long trip, I usually bring back dinner."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, it'll give you a chance to see some of the more beautiful sights of the city."

John looks at his mom.

"Is the car still in good condition?"

"John, you have only been gone a maximum of 5 days, of course your car is in great condition."

"Excellent."

John and Amy walk downstairs to the driveway and John opens the garage and pulls back a tarp to reveal a good as new Corvette Stingray. Amy looks at the car in amazement.

"I didn't know you had a car like this."

John looks at her with a smile on his face.

"You might as well see the sights in style. Climb in and let's take this baby for a spin?"

John and Amy get into the Corvette. John turns the key and the Corvette springs to life. John pulls out his driveway and starts heading for the mall.

"My grandfather and I rebuilt this car with our bare hands. It took us years to finally finish it. Unfortunately, shortly after we finished it my grandfather had a heart attack and died. He never got to drive it."

Amy looks at John with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but why are you telling me all of this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just feel like I can say anything around you."

"Have you ever driven this car before today?"

"Never. I wanted to make the first time I drove this car special, in memory of my grandfather."

"Why did you choose today?"

"I think the real question is, why not today?"

John and Amy pull up into the parking lot of the mall and get out of the car.

"So Amy, where do you want to go first? All of the major historical landmarks are around this area, most of them are a short walk from this mall actually."

Amy thinks for a moment and looks at John.

"What place would you suggest first?"

"Well, there is always Martello Tower. It served as a fort during the Second World War. It's a pretty cool place to visit, mainly because of the view of the harbour. "

Amy thinks for a moment.

"It sounds interesting, let's go there after you get the things you came here for."

After about twenty minutes John gets some of the things he is going to need to make dinner with and they head off for Martello Tower. John shows Amy around some the display areas of the tower and he shows her to the main observation deck. True to his word, the view is spectacular. From the top of the tower you can see clear across the harbour to an area of land that is barely visible.

"What is that piece of land that is way off in the distance?"

"That would be Nova Scotia."

Amy stops for a second and looks at John.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not joking, seeing as today is pretty clear. You can just make out the outline of the coast of Nova Scotia. Besides, here in Saint John is on of the weirdest rivers on the face of the earth."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because the Saint John River is one of two rivers in the world that flow upstream."

"How can a river flow upstream?"

"It's because of the tides here. See as how there is such a huge difference between low and high tide. The river is actually pushed upstream by the tide from the Bay of Fundy."

After John explains a bit more about the history of the river and of the city, they decide to head back to the house. John brings in the items he decided to pick up while they were at the mall. After a short while John begins cooking dinner for Amy, his mother and himself.

Amy looks at John with a look of amazement.

"I didn't know you could cook like this."

"Well, it comes naturally for me, seeing as mom is a fantastic cook. She taught me a few things."

John's mother looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he can cook, but unfortunately he can't do laundry."

John stops for a moment and hangs his head. Amy begins chuckling.

"Thanks for stealing my thunder mom."

"Not a problem, dear."

"Are you two always like this?"

John looks at Amy.

"Yeah, this is us on a normal day. You should see us when one of us is in an antagonist mood. It's pretty funny to see."

Amy looks at John dumbfounded.

"I'll take your word on it."

Once they are finished dinner, John begins doing the dishes. John's mother looks at Amy.

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"I was hoping John could take me to see some more of the sites. This is my first time out of the country and so far I am really enjoying it."

"Well that is good to hear and I'm sure John would be very willing to show you around some of the sites of our fair city."

"I certainly hope so, from what I have seen it is very beautiful around here. I hope that I can learn quite a bit from this trip."

John walks back in drying his hands.

"So Amy, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was hoping to do some more sight-seeing."

"Not a problem, I know the perfect place to go."

"Where would that be?"

"It's a little place called the Reversing Falls. There is a restaurant there in case we get hungry later, although it is a pretty formal place."

"I should have something with me that would do."

Amy grabs one of her bags and heads into the bathroom to change. A little while later she walks out in this extravagant blue dress. As she turns to show it off, John notices that it is sleeveless and backless. Even when she finishes turning around, John can't turn his head away.

"Will this do?"

John slowly nods.

"What I think John is saying in his mind is, he thinks it will suffice."

John gives his head a shake.

"You look fantastic."

Amy blushes a little bit.

"Thank you. What will you be wearing?"

"I think I have something that will work."

John walks into his room and quickly gets changed. He walks out in a very nice looking black tuxedo, with a white undershirt, complete with sunglasses. Amy looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't believe how much you look like a person I know."

"Oh yeah, who do I look like?"

"He's a friend of mine and the other girls'. His name is Darien."

"Well when we go back to Tokyo, maybe you can introduce us."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet you."

"I hope so."

John looks at his watch then turns to face Amy.

"Well, we should be going before the observation deck closes."

John's mom escorts them to the door.

"You two have fun now, you hear."

"We will mom."

John and Amy get into the car and head over to the Reversing Falls. Whilst they are driving there John is on his cell phone with the Airport.

"Hello, this is Air Canada, How may I direct your call?"

"Hi, can you direct me to the department in charge of handling cargo?"

"Please hold a moment sir… Hello, this is Jimmy, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Jimmy. This is John Blatchford. I do believe that a motorcycle was brought over from Japan on a recent cargo flight. I was wondering if it has arrived yet."

"Yeah. It's here and it is good condition. When should we expect pick up."

"Later on tonight."

John looks at Amy briefly.

"That is if it is all right with you?"

"I don't have a problem with it."

"I'll be by later to pick it up."

"All right. Just tell the main gate that you are heading to warehouse number 5."

"All right, thanks."

"Can you give me a hand when I go to pick up the bike later on."

"How so?"  
>"I was wondering if you can driving the car back to the house, whilst I drove the bike."<p>

"Yeah. I can do that but my license is not legal here."

"Don't worry about it. If you get into to trouble, I'll talk to the police on your behalf. I know for a fact that they will listen to me."

"Why do you know that?"

"Because I'm related to half of them."

"Oh. That would be a good reason."

John and Amy head over to the restaurant and go up onto the observation deck. They step up to the railing and look out over the river. Amy looks at the flow of the river and true to John's word it is flowing upstream, but at a certain point in the river it is flowing in both directions at once. Amy looks over at John and points to the spot she just saw.

"Why is the river flowing in both directions at that spot?"

"It's like that because, that is where the river and the bay finally meet."

Amy nods and subconsciously moves closer to John. John subconsciously puts his arm around Amy once she snuggles up to him. They both look out over the river, Amy is the first to speak up.

"How about we head inside and get a bite to eat."

"All right, if you want to."

Shawn and Lita meet up after they are done packing for their trip and they have a quiet dinner together. Shawn looks at Lita, "So what do you want to do when we get to Boston?"

Lita smiles, "I was thinking after you get off of work, we could always catch a baseball game. Don't they have a team in Boston?"

Shawn nods his head, "Yup. They do and I'll see if I can get us some tickets."

Lita smiles, "So what do you want to do when we get there?"

Shawn thinks for a moment, "I was thinking that we should take a tour. From what I have heard it is very similar to my hometown of Saint John."

Lita nods, "Actually that sounds kind of nice." Lita looks over at Shawn, "I wonder how John and Amy are doing."

Shawn smirks, "Knowing John, they are probably having a quiet evening."

After a little while they eventually head back to the house to get changed back into their street clothes and they head off to the airport to pick up John's bike. They drive up to the warehouse and John puts on his helmet and jumps on the bike. Amy gets into the driver's seat and hauls out onto the highway, meanwhile John is right behind her the entire time.

When they are about halfway through town John notices that they are being followed, but it's not by a vehicle of any kind. It is by a negaverse creature that is running as fast as most of the cars on the highway. John looks back briefly to confirm his suspicions and just shakes his head.

"The night was going so well to."

John jumps onto the seat and transforms into Thanatos. Thanatos quickly sits back down on the back and summons his staff. Grinding to a screeching halt he turns to face the creature. The creature slows and eventually stops about 750 feet away from Thanatos. Thanatos looks the creature square in the eyes. For the first time he actually gets a good look at the creature, it looks like one of the Heart Snatchers creatures that used a car as its vessel.

"Do you want to play chicken?"

The creature revs its engine, as if to agree. Thanatos turns to the bike to face the creature. Amy has stopped the car and has begun to head back to see what is going on. Thanatos and the creature begin heading right for each other, at the last second Thanatos holds his staff out in front of him like a lance. The creature ploughs right into the end of the staff and gets carried for a good 75 feet. Thanatos quickly puts on the brakes and the creature flies off the end of the staff and lands with a heavy thud. Thanatos looks at the creature with a smirk on his face as he is walking towards it.

"Sucker."

Amy gets out of the car and begins walking towards Thanatos and the creature. A voice comes out of nowhere and shouts at Thanatos.

"Quickly Thanatos, finish it off!"

Thanatos just shrugs his shoulders and swings the staff at the creature. Upon impact the creature's head explodes and it falls down dead.

"That was a little to easy."

Thanatos looks down the highway and sees another three of the creatures racing towards him and Amy. Thanatos looks at Amy and shouts.

"Transform!"

Amy nods and grabs her transformation pen and transforms into Sailor Mercury. John's pet dog jumps out of the back seat of the corvette and walks over to Thanatos. Thanatos looks down at the small black dog in shock.

"Max how did you get into the back of my car?"

Max looks Thanatos squarely in the eyes. "Now is not the time to be asking that Thanatos, you should really be paying attention to the 3 negaverse creatures that are racing towards us."

"Ok, you're right… WAIT A SECOND! You can talk?"

"Yes, but now is not the time to discuss this. It looks like you two will have to combine your powers to beat all three of them. Thanatos do you know about you're shock wave technique?"

"Yeah."

"Sailor Mercury do you know about your Shine Aqua Illusion?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Now I want you two to call out in unison Dark Frost Illusion Wave and please do it quickly because they are almost here."

Thanatos looks at Mercury and she looks back at him. They instinctively take up positions beside each other. Both of them shout out the name of the attack.

"DARK FROST ILLUSION WAVE!"

A cascade of ice and shadow envelop the three creatures. The creatures come to a screeching halt in front of Thanatos and Mercury, as they are frozen solid. Thanatos takes a step back and looks down at the dog.

"How did you know that would work?"

"I know quite a bit about the Sailor Senshi and the guardians, but you must finish them quickly before the ice breaks."

"All right. Mercury it is time for you to stand back."

Mercury nods and activates her scanner. Thanatos rushes forward at the creatures and lets loose his attack.

"SATURN DARK SHOCKWAVE!"

The creatures are vaporized instantly, and Thanatos falls to his knees. Mercury runs over and helps him to his feet.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. My ankle is hurting a bit and that attack really drains me. I should be fine, lets get back to the house."

Amy and Max get back into the car and John gets back on his bike. The three of them all begin heading back to the house to call it a night. After they get back to the house, Amy walks up to John.

"I have a question."

"All right. What is your question?"

"When are you going to see your sister?"

John face goes grim.

"I'm going to see her tomorrow and I'm going to find out what happened."

John's mom looks at him for a second as they walk in the door.

"John I'm going to tell you how it happened. Amanda's boyfriend was drunk behind the wheel. He was bringing her home after a party that they went to. He swerved into opposing traffic and a car hit the passenger side door. Amanda survived but she was severely injured. He walked away uninjured."

John looks at his mom, "Thank you for telling me." John shakes his head, "I'm going to get some sleep. It's been a long day." John grabs a couple of blankets and the cot. "Goodnight Amy. Sleep well."

Amy looks at John with concern in her eyes, "Goodnight John."

John walks into his bedroom and closes the door. Unfortunately his dreams won't be pleasurable ones.

As Shawn wakes up, he is relieved that he didn't sleep in. Unfortunately he had to cut his evening with Lita short because he knew they had to get a decent amount of sleep for their trip. He quickly shuts off his alarm clock as he walks into the washroom.

8:30 rolls around before he is out the door and on his way over to Lita's. When he arrives at the café, he notices that Lita is already waiting for him. Lita decides to follow Shawn in her car to the airport, because she has a far larger amount of luggage to take with her.

Soon they are on their way to North America.

John slowly wakes up from a string of nightmares. Each seemed to be worse than the last. As he slowly regains consciousness, he realizes why he had woken up so suddenly. Besides being overheated, Amy was snuggled up against his chest.

It takes all of his willpower not to move a muscle, but he soon realizes that she is fully awake, because she turns her head so he can see her smiling face. Although a bit embarrassed, he can't help but smile in return. She rests her head back down on his chest and goes back to sleep.

John looks over to the clock and realizes that it is only 5:30 in the morning. Sudden realization comes over him, how did he get into the bed with Amy. He thinks to himself, 'Oh well, not that I'm complaining. I'll just have to ask her in the morning.' Slowly sleep reclaims him as he lies there next to her.

After several stops in several cities, Shawn and Lita finally arrive at their destination of Boston. After a long and exhausting flight, it is quickly decided that they should head to their hotel, because of how late they arrived.

Upon arriving at the hotel, they quickly realize that Shawn's company had spared no expense when it came to the accommodations for their stay. The Presidential suite of the hotel was reserved for them. Shawn and Lita couldn't believe their eyes, when most of the staff had been expecting them.

The staff gave them a tour of the suite. It included a huge master bedroom, sauna, Jacuzzi and bath. It even had its own personal bar in the corner of one of the rooms. They were both in awe because this one suite took up the entire floor of the hotel.

Shawn looked at Lita, "I was not expecting this kind of treatment."

Lita smiled at him as she sits down on the king size bed, "I could get used to this."

Shawn smiles back, "I bet you could. You were a princess after all."

Lita just leans back on the bed, "I could go to sleep just like this. This bed is so comfy." Lita pats the spot beside her, "Come on you should give it a try."

Shawn shrugs and lays down beside her, "This is very comfortable."

Shawn begins to nod off but Lita gives him a poke in the ribs, "We should get ready for bed. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I just get to tag along."

Slowly John awakens once again and notices Amy still has her head rested on his chest. Just laying there with Amy next to him seemed so surreal, so perfect. The reason why they were in this place slowly returns to him.

'So much for my moment of peace.'

Amy stirs lightly and her grip increases as she subconsciously realizes he has woken up. John looks down at her sleeping form and smiles to himself. 'At least this was a pleasant way to wake up. Unfortunately I have a feeling today won't be so pleasant.'

John tries to move out of Amy's grasp but her hold stays tight and John quickly realizes that he won't be moving until she wakes up. As he lies beside her, a thousands thoughts race through his mind, but one stays there. The fact that the day he left his little sister got into an accident that nearly killed her.

For some reason he can't help but feel responsible for the accident, she didn't want him to go and he knew it. They had always been close, but the day he told her he was leaving she burst into tears. The thought of him leaving nearly crushed her spirit.

Even after a couple of days, she couldn't even look at him. It was almost like he had betrayed her. That is what tore him up inside, and now the fact that she was nearly killed when he was in another country really hit home with him.

His eyes lowered as the feeling of guilty washed over him. He looked down at the sleeping Amy. If only she knew what he was feeling at his moment, maybe he wouldn't feel so terrible.

Unbeknownst to John, she could feel his sorrow. She could tell that he was suffering even when she was dreaming of the past that they both shared.

The morning came quickly for Lita and Shawn. A company car promptly picked them up at 8am to start their workday. With a brief drive through Boston the arrive at the local office.

Shawn makes sure that introductions are quick as he and Lita start their work. It isn't long before Shawn figures out what the issue is at that particular location. He reports back to Mr. Takahara with his findings and tells him the solution so it doesn't happen to the home server.

Mr Takahara thanks him for his expedient solution and tells him that the Saint John server seems to have sustained the most damage to it's software. Shawn packs up and informs Lita that they may have to stay in Saint John for a couple of days because of the damage to the server.

Shawn makes the arrangements for the next leg of their trip.

John looks at Ami as she lays there with her head on his chest.

"How did I end up in the bed with ya Ami? I remember going to sleep on the cot over there."

Ami blushes a little bit, "You were sound asleep, when you suddenly got up off the cot and walked over to the bed and got in. You were sleepwalking, I didn't want to wake you."

John scratches the back of his head, "I guess I feel safe when I am beside you."

Ami's blush grows a little brighter as she slides out of bed. She then smiles at him, "The feeling is mutual." She leaves the room and John just blinks at the door. "Did I just hear that right?"

Lita and Shawn catch their next plane and arrive in Saint John in the early morning. They get to the Delta Hotel and catch very little sleep. Shawn gives John a call when they awaken.

"Hey John. I just wanted to tell you that we are in Saint John too."

John blinks at his cell phone, "Why are you in Saint John dude?"

"There was a cyber attack and the company has me flying around to the main databases to repair the damage. They let me bring an assistant so I brought Lita along."

John smirks, "Why does that not surprise me. How about we meet up at Market Square?"

Shawn nods to himself, "That's prefect, we are just at the Delta hotel. How about in an hour?"

"That's no good man. I have to go take care of something first. I'll give you a call when we are ready to meet up with you." John hangs up the phone before Shawn can reply.

It's Shawn's turn to looking questioningly at his phone. "I wonder what is up with him."

Meinengel smiles as he looks at an information crystal that one of his spies had returned with, apparently Frost and Thanatos had headed half way around the world for some reason.

He turns to look at Jadeite, "A very interesting opportunity has just presented itself."

Jadeite looks at Meinengel, "What makes you say that my lord?"

"According to the information we have gathered as of late. Frost and Thanatos have been detected in the country of Canada. There is also a dormant guardian there as well."

"Surely they are there to awaken the guardian."

Meinengel shakes his head, "I actually doubt that, because they would have by now. I think they are there for other reasons. Now if we could convince the dormant guardian, we are his allies, he could help us eliminate the other guardians and the Senshi." Meinengel smirks, "Then we can take his energy before he can turn against us. Jadeite you have a very charismatic personality. I leave this task to you."

Jadeite bows, "It will be done." Jadeite turns and begins walking away as he teleports to Earth.

As he walks up to the receptionist he is overwhelmed by the smell of disinfectants. He quickly shakes off the sensation and continues walking up to her.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm looking for an Amanda McDonald, I heard that she is here."

"Just give me a moment to check our database."

After a few moments of waiting the receptionist tells him that she is in room 316. John thanks the woman and begins heading up to the room the woman said.

He finds the room and stands outside the door for a few moments trying to collect his thoughts, and keep control of his emotions. Once he is sure they are in check he opens the door and walks into the room. Inside the room lying on the bed is his little sister hooked up to a respirator. He walks over to the bed and sits down beside his sister.

"How are you feeling?"

Amanda looks at him and her eyes instantly light up.

"John, I'm so glad you're here!"

"I know, I know. Besides you never answered my question."

"I'm feeling okay, but the doctors say I won't be able to leave for a couple days."

"Now why is that?"

"I don't know. Something about further tests, or something to that sort."

"Well, I'm going to be in town for a couple of days."

"That's good to hear. Maybe I'll get out of here before you go."

"Shouldn't be a problem because a friend of mine, that I met over in Tokyo and I are staying at the house."

"Who is your friend?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Is it a girl?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because you always become cryptic when you are talking about a girl."

John looks at Amanda for a moment.

"You're imagining things again."

"I am not. It happens every time you talk about a girl you like."

"I don't like her like that."

"So it is a girl…"

"Damn it. You little brat, you tricked me."

"Yes I did. So what is her name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Mom, make him tell me."

John turns around and sees Amy and his mother standing there. John begins scratching the back of his head.

"How long have you two been standing there?"

John's mother speaks up first.

"Oh, since about, Shouldn't be a problem…"

John's face drains of colour.

"You're joking right? No, you can't be joking because you knew what I said."

Amanda looks at Amy.

"So what is your name? I'm Amanda McDonald."

"I'm Amy Mizuno, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, so you're John's friend from Tokyo. So how did you guys meet?"

"Actually it was quite by accident. His friend Shawn has known a friend of mine for quite some time. He was driving around looking for the restaurant that my friend runs and he happened to stop and ask me and my friends for directions."

John looks at Amanda, with a glare.

"Don't you say it, squirt."

"What? I was just going to say that out of all the people in Tokyo, you had to stop and get directions from a bunch of pretty girls."

John shakes his head and looks at the three women in the room. Before he can say anything he hears a knock at the door. John gets up to answer it and when he opens the door a feeling of unbridled anger fills him. It is Amanda's boyfriend, who was drunk when they got into the accident. John quickly looks him over and notices that he is apparently uninjured.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Amanda."

"Well I'm sorry but she is currently being visited by her family. You are just going to have to come back later."

The boyfriend looks at John with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"  
>"I'm Amanda's older brother. Now please leave, Amanda needs her rest."<p>

The boyfriend gives John a really dirty look. John walks back into the room and grabs his jacket. Amanda and Amy look at him, Amy is the first to speak up.

"May I ask where you are going?"

"To take care of some unfinished business."

John quickly leaves the room and begins heading out of the hospital, rage is just consuming his being. John notices that Amanda's boyfriend is walking up to a brand new car.

John quickly runs after him and grabs the boyfriend by the shoulder and by the back of his pants. In one fluid motion John picks him up, spins him complete around and drives him through the windshield of his new car, head first.

Bloody and disorientated, the boyfriend can't even see his attacker. John grabs his leg and hauls him back through the broken windshield. John picks the boyfriend up so he can see John's face.

"YOU ARE ONE SICK FUCK, DRINKING AND DRIVING WITH A MINOR IN THE CAR. WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?"

"I was sure everything was going to be ok…"

John looks at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

"I hope you like the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be spending a lot of time in there."

John lifts the boyfriend over his head and slams him down onto the hood of his car. The air is instantly knocked out of the boyfriend. John gets up on the hood and picks to boyfriend up so he is standing. John lands a devastating blow to the boyfriend's stomach. Blood comes flying out of the boyfriend's mouth.

"Does it hurt? Now just imagine what Amanda felt when you got into that accident."

John picks him up and slams him onto the roof of the car. John opens up the hood of the car and sets it up so it won't close. John quickly gets up on the roof and punches the boyfriend a few more times.

"It thanks to a punk like you that my little sister is in a hospital bed. It is all because of your stupid behaviour."

John lifts the boyfriend above his head and jumps off the roof of the car. The boyfriend is driven through the hood the car.

John picks him up off the engine block of the car and places him on the ground beside the car.

"Was it worth being stupid?"

As John is walking away he transforms into Thanatos. About thirty seconds later the police arrive in force.

"Freeze. What is going on here?"

"I beat the holy hell out of that guy."

All the police officers draw their weapons

"Well then you are going to have to come with us."

"I'm sorry officer that is not an option."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have a job to do, Bye."

Thanatos falls back into his own shadow and teleports away.

Robert looks into the mirror as sweat pours down his face. 'Another damn nightmare again.' He looks down at the pendant in his hand. 'All because of this thing. I should have never picked it up when I found it.'

He stares back at the mirror, 'But why haven't I been able to throw the damn thing away. Every fibre in my being wants to keep hold of it for some reason, but the only thing this fucking thing has caused me is pain and suffering.'

Robert punches the mirror in frustration as he withdraws his fist from the shards of glass, he notices that his hand isn't cut at all. Puzzled he looks at his knuckles, no scratches or pain at all in his hand.

He opens his hand and stares at the pendant which is now faintly glowing. He looks back to examine the mirror. The shards of glass begin rippling like disturbed water in a pond. He slowly begins to back away from the mirror as the shards of glass snap to face his direction.

"What is going on?" He starts to run out of his bathroom and trips. The shards fly towards him as he holds up his hands to protect himself. He closes his eyes but nothing happens.

He opens his eyes slowly as he sees the glass shards suspended in mid air. He moves his hands to his sides and the glass shards seem to follow. Robert waves his hand in front of his face and the glass follows.

"It seems like you have discovered your power."

Robert turns to face the voice and sees a man dressed in a strange uniform standing there extending his hand to help Robert up.

Robert looks at the man's hand, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Jadeite smiles, "My name is Jadeite. I have come to help you understand your power before someone tries to take it from you."

Robert takes Jadeite's hand, "What do you mean take my power?"

Jadeite walks over and sits in a chair, "That pendant you possess grants you power over certain aspects of existence. Judging by what you have displayed I would have to say that you can control matter." Jadeite looks at Robert, "If another one of the people who owns one of those pendants finds out that you have one. They will surely come looking for it to increase their power."

Jadeite extends his hand out the window, "In fact there are 2 others in this city looking to get that pendant. Trust me they won't want it peacefully. They will kill you and take it without a second thought."

Robert looks at Jadeite, "What makes you think they would murder me? Why should I even trust what you are saying?"

Jadeite looks at him with a serious expression on his face, "I have been trying to fight them and stop the senseless murder. Luckily I found you first before they had any inclination as to where you are. If you actually can control matter then you might be able to defeat them once and for all."

Robert studies Jadeite carefully, "How am I supposed to beat them? I don't even know who these people are that you are talking about."

Jadeite looks at Robert, "In close proximity with the others your pendant will grow brighter. If you were to find them and surprise them, you should have the upper hand."

Robert nods understandingly, "Let's get started then."

John calls Ami, "Sorry I disappeared like that. Seeing her boyfriend really set me off."

Ami leans against the door frame, "Your mother is wondering where you are at. You left the car at the hospital. I drove it back to her house for you."

John closes his eyes, "Thank you. I am in the Uptown. Why don't you hop in the car and meet me at Market Square you can't miss it. I have a bit of a surprise for ya when you get here."

Ami blinks. "A surprise?"

John nods, "Yup. Just take the bridge then the second off ramp."

Ami nods as she memorizes the directions, "I should be there shortly."

John smiles, "Perfect. See you soon."

Ami closes her phone and heads down to the car. Meanwhile John makes another call, "Hey Shawn. I am Uptown meet me at Market Square like we planned."

John meets Ami outside of Market Square and directs her to the underground parking garage. She parks the car and follows him inside the building. She blushes a little as she looks at him.

"I am kind of surprised that you have gotten me a surprise in such a short amount of time."

John smiles at her, "Actually it kinda fell into place in very short order."

Ami examines him carefully as she sits down at a table in the atrium. John looks around and realizes although he was only gone from Saint John for a short amount of time. How much he actually missed his home town. He locks eyes with Ami as soon as he realizes she is staring at him intently. They both blush and turn their heads away at the same time. John can't help but giggle a little at the mutual reaction. His laughing gets Ami to start laughing as well as the tension eases.

Lita sneaks up on Ami and clamps her hands over Ami's eyes, "Guess who."

Ami is startled by this, "Lita?"

Lita smiles as she sits down beside Ami, "No fair you guess right on the first try."

Ami starts laughing, "What are you doing here?" Shawn sits down at the table.

Lita smiles at Ami, "Shawn had some work over seas and he decided to take me along with him. Why are you two here?"

Ami looks at John. John nods and looks at Lita, "I came here to see my sister. She was injured in an accident a couple of days ago. I accidentally ordered a second ticket and Ami here volunteered to come along because she always wanted to travel.'

John looks at Shawn before he continues, "The business i told ya about was me visiting my sister at the hospital."

Shawn nods, "How is she doing?"

John nods his head, "She is going to be fine. I don't want to get into the details but the important fact is she is going to be fine."

Shawn nods understandingly, "I am glad to hear that man. I was hoping that you came over on better news then that." Shawn looks at John, "So how long are you two planning on staying here?"

John looks at Ami and then back at Shawn, "Another 2 days, then it is back to Tokyo."

Shawn looks at Lita, "We are here until the problem is fixed then we have to travel to the next stop in our tour. We have to stop in London and Berlin after stopping here."

John nods as he looks at the others, "How about we continue this conversation at my Mom's place. She hasn't seen you in a while Shawn. It would be good for you to drop in say hi."

Shawn nods, "That's fine with me. How about you Lita?"

Lita nods, "I'm fine with that."

Shawn and Lita get onto Shawn's bike as John and Ami pull up beside them in the Corvette. Shawn looks wide-eyed at John, "You're driving it!"

John smiles as he revs the engine, "Sure am." John guns the engine and speeds off.

Lita blinks at Shawn's reaction, "What do you mean by that?"

Shawn quickly follows on his motorcycle, "That car holds a lot of meaning to him."

Robert and Jadeite appear on a roof overlooking the highway. Robert's pendant grows brighter and then fades as a car and a motorcycle pass the building they are on. He looks at it curiously, "That must have been them, but I am unsure if it is the car or the motorcycle."

Jadeite nods, "It is more than likely both of those vehicles. It would be unwise for them to travel together openly."

Robert nods, "But the motorcycle had a passenger on it. I don't want to hurt any innocents. I just want to stop these murders."

Jadeite, "It looks like they may have brought some back up with them. Trust me that woman on that bike with him is not an innocent. She has killed for her own reasons. Although it is very odd that she is here too."

Robert watches as they take the bridge, "I now have a good understanding of what i can do thanks to the pendant. It is almost like it is downloading the information into my mind on how to use it."

Jadeite smiles, "It is not downloading, it is unlocking memories on how to use it. These memories were dormant until now. It shows that it is meant to be yours."

Robert looks at Jadeite, "You might want to step back for a second."

Jadeite complies as Robert creates a block of steel out of mid-air. He smiles as he waves his hand over it as the steel turns to water as it hits the roof. He flicks his wrist as the water returns to being air once more. Robert looks at his hands and smiles. "I think I am beginning to like this power."

Jadeite smiles at Robert, "I thought you would."

They pull up in front of John's mother's house and all 4 of them walk inside. Shawn and Lita exchange pleasantries with John's mom as John heads into the kitchen. Ami follows him into the kitchen.

She places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You seem to be distracted by something John."

He gives her a smile, "Just a lot on my mind I guess. There is a lot to take in over these last couple of days. I am surprised how Shawn is able to cope with all of this information and responsibility so quickly."

He turns around and looks at her, "I bet telling Shawn about max will blow his mind. The expression on his face will be priceless."

Ami smiles back at him, "I just want you to know that happy I came here with you. This trip has been a great learning experience."

John looks into her eyes, "And what by chance did ya learn?"

Ami smiles at him as he looks into his eyes, "I have begun learning what kind of a man you really are. I have begun learning what drives you to be the person you want to be."

John continues to smile at her, "You seemed to have a lot of me figured out. Yet I still don't know that much about you."

Ami smiles at him as she walks out of the kitchen, "I am willing to let you learn."

John gives his head a shake and looks up at the ceiling, "What have I gotten myself into."

John walks back into the living room and sits down beside Ami.

Robert looks at Jadeite as they appear near the home. Robert looks at Jadeite, "When do you think I should attack?"

Jadeite looks at him, "Just when they are about to leave the residence. Their guard will be completely down."

Robert nods as he holds one hand to his head, "There is soo much information on what I can now do. It feels like my head is going to split in two."

Robert slowly lowers his hand to his side, "I remember everything now. How they thought Void was too dangerous. How they thought my power was too dangerous. They were just too scared to realize what I could do for them. All he asked for was their devotion to him, but the backstabbers that they are stripped him of his power. They made him topple from his rightful place."

Jadeite learns forward and speaks softly to him, "This is your chance to get them back for what they did to you back then. Show them that you are superior to them in every way."

Robert nods slowly a sadistic smile appearing on his face, "They will learn that I am not gone from this world yet."

They all have ideal chitchat until Lita comes up with an idea, "Hey who wants to go to the beach? It's a beautiful day outside and I am sure you two have a couple of nice beaches that you can show a couple of out of town girls." She gives a wink to Shawn.

Shawn smiles back at her, "I think we may have a couple in mind. Hey John we could take them to Dominion Beach or Rockwood Park."

John nods after a moment, "The water is always nice up at Rockwood. How about we hop on the bikes and head over there."

Ami smiles enthusiastically, "I'll go get ready." Ami walks into John's room and grabs her clothes.

John looks at Shawn and Lita, "Are you two able to come? I thought you were here for work purposes?"

Shawn nods to John, "We are but we have the day off cause of the flight into town from Boston."

John nods as Ami walks out of John's room. Lita looks at Shawn, "Oh we have to stop by the hotel to grab our stuff. We should head over there."

The four of them walk outside to the garage and get on the 2 motorcycles. As they pull out of the driveway. They see a man standing in the middle of the road. He has his hand extended towards them.

"Revenge is swift for those who sealed me away."

There is a crackle in the air as a small ball of iron forms in front of his hand. He looks towards them with a sinister smile.

"I shall slay you and prevent you from gaining my power!"

They all dive out of the way as the ball flies towards them at an incredible speed. John looks to Shawn and nods.

The four of them transform. Thanatos looks at the man, "And who the hell are you?"

The man brings his arm to his side as the air crackles with energy. "I am the one who holds domain over matter. I am the one your predecessors prosecuted unjustly. The one who's power you split in two cause it was supposed to be too dangerous."

He raises suddenly on a disk of metal. Thanatos and Mercury jump on 1 bike while Frost and Jupiter jump on the other. Robert smiles as he focuses on the disk as it takes off, carrying him with it.

Thanatos and Frost give chase. Thanatos looks at Frost, "We have to stop him. If he fires another one of those balls he could do some serious damage."

Robert turns to face them the sinister smile still on his face as he raises both of his hands towards the sky. Metal spikes start appearing out of the ground. Thanatos and Frost quickly bob and weave between the spikes as Robert gains a distance on them.

Robert quickly brings his hands together as the spike gain branches and barely miss their prey as Thanatos and Frost drive out of the field of them.

Frost looks at Thanatos, "I know where we can take him down. The Bridge wouldn't have many people on it at this time of day."

Thanatos nods in response, "We will have to drive him there then." Thanatos looks over his shoulder at Mercury, "Hold on tight. Things are going to get a bit dangerous."

Mercury tightens her grip around Thanatos' waist as he hits his top speed. He summons his staff and as he gets close to Robert swings it for Robert's jaw. He connects squarely with Robert's jaw. Robert turns his head towards Thanatos, "You will find that I am impervious to your attacks."

Robert points a finger at Thanatos as a spike narrowly misses Thanatos' shoulder. Thanatos falls back and pulls up beside Frost. "How can we drive him anywhere if we can't hurt him."

Mercury pipes up from behind Thanatos as she finishes scanning, "He is immune to physical damage but isn't immune to energy damage. We could use our energy attacks to drive him to where we need him to go."

Thanatos nods, "Can you do it from a moving platform?"

Mercury shakes her head. "We have to be stationary to use our attacks."

Sirens of a police car start wailing in the distance. Thanatos swears under his breath as he pulls up beside Frost. "I will stop the police. I don't want anybody hurt by this maniac. Keep a track on him and switch on your blue tooth. I'll catch up to ya."

Thanatos hits the brakes on his bike and spins 180 degrees to face the direction that the sirens are coming from. He hits the throttle and speeds off to meet the police.

On a rooftop a short distance away a lone figure stands watching the chase. He watches as Thanatos makes the spin and heads off to meet the approaching police. He muses to himself, "You always were a showoff."

In the blink of an eye he is gone from his perch.

It doesn't take Thanatos and Mercury long to come head to head with the police. Their brakes squeal as the police cars grind to a halt as Thanatos slows the bike to a stand still.

The officers quickly exit their vehicles and take cover behind the doors of their cars as they shout at Thanatos and Mercury to stand down.

Thanatos steps off the bike and looks at the police. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a blurred movement. He turns back to the police as he sees them fall to the ground as the man hauls his sword from the engine block of the car.

He turns to Thanatos as he sheathes his sword. "I only knocked them out and disabled their vehicle. Go get the matter guardian, he has to be stopped."

Thanatos looks at the man, "Who are you?"

The man looks beyond him at Mercury, "A friend of theirs. You better hurry." The man disappears in the same blur of movement.

Mercury looks at Thanatos, "Did he just teleport?"

Thanatos shakes his head, "No he didn't. He just moved that fast."

Thanatos hops back onto the bike and speeds off to meet up with Frost.

The man stops on the roof of a distant building. "Why did I help them? He can still be dangerous to them." He contemplates this question for a short while before he gives chase once more.

Thanatos quickly catches up to Frost and the Matter Guardian. As they round the band that leads to the down town area, Thanatos and Mercury take lead once more. Thanatos guns the engine and accelerates towards the Matter Guardian.

The Matter Guardian just smiles as he increases his own speed and rushes up the hill leading to the Square. The Matter Guardian reaches the crest of the hill and launches himself into the center of the Square. Thanatos shortly after hits the crest and his motorcycle takes flight.

Thanatos' eyes go wide as he sees the Matter Guardian's hand extend towards him and Mercury. Thanatos quickly swings his right arm backwards to move Mercury's torso to the left as the Matter Guardian lets loose another hypersonic object that strikes Thanatos squarely in the stomach.

A flash of pain rushes through Thanatos' body as he loses control of the bike and it slams into the cement. Thanatos skids to a stop as concrete surrounds him and lifts him so he is standing. Mercury rolls to a stop and holds her side to try to stop the bleeding from the wound from the attack.

Frost and Jupiter crest the hill and stop as the front wheel of their motorcycle is grabbed by the concrete. Frost and Jupiter fly over the handle bars and hit the cement. The Matter Guardian waves his hand and their limbs are covered in cement.

With a smile the Matter Guardian walks over to the injured Mercury. "You think you can defeat me? There is nothing you can do to beat me. You are weak and I will show it to you." He looks down at her. "I am going to kill her slowly in front of you and there isn't anything you can do about it."

Thanatos raises his dazed eyes to look at the Matter Guardian. "Ya won't kill her. I'm make sure of that."

The Matter Guardian smiles as he reaches down and grabs Mercury by the neck and lifts her up. "Oh really now? I have you and your friends trapped and you are slowly dying. That stomach wound you received is fatal."

Thanatos flexes against the concrete that surrounds his torso and legs. "There is something you don't know and couldn't know about me." With a flex he breaks free from the concrete prison and rushes towards the Matter Guardian, dark energy swirling around his fists. "I can regenerate."

Thanatos slams his fist into the Matter Guardian's face and sends Robert flying. From the sudden impact he releases his grip on Mercury. Thanatos looks at the Matter Guardian and closes his fist. "Plus I might look frail but I am exceptionally strong."

Blood trickles down from Robert's lip as the pain from his jaw registers in his mind. "You hurt me. You actually HURT ME!" Fear registers in his mind at the possibility of death is actually near. He looks towards the tallest building in the city, city hall.

The sound of metal cutting through the cement registers in his mind as he looks towards the source. The lone figure sheathes his sword as he finishes releasing Frost and Jupiter.

Robert's eyes go wide as he realizes he was for too over confident of this situation. He casts the spell and he flies towards the top of City Hall.

Thanatos looks at Frost, "Give me the healing device. You get him and I'll save her."

Frost without hesitation hand over the device before giving chase to the Matter Guardian.

Thanatos puts it on his hand and activates it as he holds it over Mercury's wound. Mercury looks up at him, "You should go with them. I will be fine."

Thanatos shakes his head, "I'm not leaving until I know you are ok."

As the wound closes up, Mercury leans forward and places a kiss upon Thanatos' lips. "Then take that as a thank you for helping me."

Thanatos helps her to her feet and kisses her back. "Take that as a thank you for helping me learn who I am."

Thanatos turns his attention to the battle in the distance taking place on top of City Hall.

Frost rushes Robert with his glaive, while Jupiter launches her Sparkling Wide Pressure attack. Robert easily blocks the glaive and barely dodges Jupiter's attack. The stranger unsheathes his sword and rushes at Robert faster than Robert can see, but each of the blows has no effect.

Robert smiles as the stranger and frost back off a bit. In one quick motion the stranger's hand extends towards Robert, "Chiron Fire Burn!"

A burst of fire slams into Robert's chest as he is knocked back a few feet. Frost quickly follows up with his own attack "Mercury Ice Shockwave!" The torrent of ice slams into Robert's chest as he tries to recover from the stranger's attack.

His mouth opens but no sound comes out as his body freezes solid as he tumbles over the edge of the roof. The pendant seemingly suspended before his eyes as he begins to plummet.

Frost rushes for the edge of the building and jumps into space to retrieve the pendant.

The stranger quips so only Frost can hear him before he disappears, "You aren't him."

Thanatos and Mercury pull up to the base of City Hall just as they see two flashes on the roof. Thanatos looks up as he sees the Matter Guardian fall over the edge and Frost dive after the pendant. The Matter Guardian hits the ground and shatters to a thousand pieces.

Mercury is quick to act and creates a slide of ice which catches Frost and tosses him into Thanatos' waiting arms.

"Gotcha buddy. What were you thinking?"

Frost stands up and looks at Thanatos. "I couldn't let the crystal get destroyed."

Thanatos looks at Frost, "You're a nut. You know that right?"

Frost just shrugs, "I'm not as nuts as you are."

Thanatos just smiles, "Very true."

Jupiter finally makes it back downstairs. She looks at Thanatos and Frost, "Just who was that guy that was helping us?"

Thanatos looks at her, "I thought you guys knew him."

Mercury just shrugs her shoulders. "We don't know him."

Frost looks at the group, "Well he seems to be on our side."

Thanatos looks at Frost, "He maybe serving his own agenda."

Thanatos and Frost get back on their bikes with the girls and take off for John's place.

Jadeite watches them drive off in the distance. "It's unfortunate that Chiron showed up to save them. Perhaps I should talk to Meinengel about another course of action."

Jadeite teleports to the Negaverse to report to his superior.

A few days later back in Tokyo, John and Shawn sitting in their apartment with Ami and Lita. Shawn and Lita are snuggled up on the couch while John and Ami are sitting on the love seat.

Shawn looks at John, "I'm glad to hear that your sister is out of the hospital and is doing much better."

John nods, "I'm quite happy myself. It gave me the peace of mind that I needed after what happened with the Matter Guardian. Plus I got a bit of news for ya Shawn."

John takes Ami's hand and gives it a a gentle squeeze, "Ami and myself are dating."

Lita shoots straight up and hugs Ami, "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two! I think you would make the cutest couple."

Ami blushes slightly as John chuckles, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Lita."

:Lita quickly grabs her cell phone and begins calling the rest of the girls to tell them. John smiles at Ami, "It looks like you are going to have a long night Amis."

Author's Notes:

Well 7 years in the making and Chapter 2 of SM: Dark Times is finally done. I hope ya enjoy it.

Cheers,

Thanatos


End file.
